Raindrops of a Rainy Day
by Rukangel
Summary: *the beeping of your heart in the distance* I dreamed with you last night ... A dream I never wanted to have.... is it a dream or a nightmare what I had?


A/N. Hey guys this is my first fanfic it's something I wrote sometime ago, and posted as a blog on MySpace. It

came as a dream, and at the time I was in a very kind of sad mood. So here it is as a one-shot story.

And do forgive me for my misspellings. I hope you like it.

Well ENJOY !!!!

**P.S.** **I don't own Sailor Moon. **

_Raindrops of a Rainy Day  
_

**NOTE:**(**As you read this imagine the *Beeping* sound of the heart machine in the hospitals in the background)**  
________________________________________________________________________

I dreamed with you last night ... A dream I never wanted to have....  
is it a dream or a nightmare what I had?

I remember going through that door in the hospital after they called me,  
telling me you have been there for sometime  
but I was not notified, why? I don't know  
maybe something to do with your family and what you did to me...

(who knows)

That call seamed to be for the last resort...

As I arrived with him to your room, I fear what is going to happen next,  
after all you don't want anything to do with me no more.

Until now I have granted that wish of yours, but I'm not sure what I'm doing here at all.  
as I think this the door is opened to me, giving me permission to go in and I see your mom there, worried, looking at the bed, turning to look at me...

as she sees me she comes to greet me with a hug and kiss on the cheek, and asked what took me so long? to this I had no answer, for I was just notified.

Then I see her, the one I knew and hated me, she asks what the hell am I doing there? as I was going to answer, someone steps in, telling her it was not her place and was asked to continue on. With evil eyes she looks at me but steps aside for me to pass. At this I see your grandma worry in her face....

But why... why is every one worried and sad? I asked myself ... that's when I saw you there... in a white sheeted twin bed... wrapped around all those cables... but the most shocking thing was your face, peaceful like sleep, yet pale white as the sheet in that twin bed, as I get close, the whiter you looked. I realized this is not resent; you have been there for sometime now.

How long? I don't know.

I touch your pale white hand, all I know its cold as ice. I try to say hi, when the Doctor comes in the room to check on you. What most surprised him was me been there, as he checked on you and explains to me that you have been in a coma for the past months, only giving you less than a couple of months to live, something happens that until now I have no idea what was going on...

All I remember was him speaking, but, all I felt was my hand been squeezed tighter. I look down and notice you moving your fingers in my hand, this the Doc. noticed and calls the nurses in, all I know and remember was your eyes opening to look at me and the surprised look in your eyes. As I bend to speak you just smile at me and squeeze my hand a little more...

That's when I saw him by the corner of my eye...

I see him waiting patiently for you and I knew then what I had to say ...

" Just let go... its time... you did what you did... just let go ...and goodbye."

with that said you start to cry... closing your eyes for the last time ... letting go of my hand...

the shine gone forever... never to return ...

he smiles at me like if he wanted to say how sorry he was and takes you away... in his arms... the last thing I could hear was the last beeping noise of your heart before it died with its final long ...

and the sound is gone...

I turned my head just to see your family crying on top of you asking the whys of life, that will never be answered... the Doc. with his head bowed giving his respect to your family and looking at the hour of death... saying his apology's and leaving the room...

I start backing away from it all, the same way I came in. Like if the reset button of a VCR was pres just for me… retaking my stops one by one finding myself on the phone getting the news ... the news of the truth and I smile ... as I walk down the street on this very rainy day... looking up... at the sky... feeling the drops of water in my face ... camouflaging the ones from my eyes...

" I know the truth"

My last thought before I wake up, startled... I look out the window, just to see the raindrops of a rainy day.

A soft hand touches my shoulder, letting me know that I'm not alone; I turn to look at her. She lifts her self from her position, resting her forehead against mine.

"Shh… It was just a dream" she whispers, as she touches my face.

"But it felt so real…" I whispered to her.

Upon hearing this she gives me a sweet kiss and says "I'm here with you, everything's going to be ok, I promise you that."

"You promise?" I asked as I opened my eyes, her loving looking eyes on me and I knew she was telling me the truth but still I needed to know.

"I promise" and with a kiss she pulled me back to the bed, and into her embrace, were I slept all night long.

* * *

**Soooo…. What you think? Please don't forget to R&R. THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!. **


End file.
